Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus
"...Gameloft's shooter is genuinely the best in the App Store..." IGN Gameplay Gameplay in Modern Combat 2 is similar to that of Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare 2. Players control their character with a virtual joystick on the left side of the screen, while looking around the game's enviroments is controlled by swiping or dragging on the screen. The player can also crouch, throw grenades, use their weapon's iron sights, reload, change weapon, pick up different weapons, knife enemies, mantle obstcles and shoot using buttons and prompts on the touch screen. In addition, players can now customize the placement of the on-screen controls to better suit their preferences. The graphics have advanced considerably since the previous game, due to the power of a new engine. As well, 4th generation devices utilizing a Retina Display have even better graphics on top of that, as well as gyroscope controls. The single-player campaign also boasts new Quick-Time Events to add a new level of excitement to the gameplay. Plot The game starts with the player taking control of Mustang Squad's Private Newman stuck in Pablo's prison camp. Private Newman is questioned by Pablo through a Translator before he is knocked out with a rifle butt to the head. Fellow squadmate Private Downs rescues Newman and then they attempt to make an escape. While escaping, Private Newman acquires a handgun and an AK-47 and the two attempt to fight their way out of the compound. The game then enters a flashback following Lt. "Chief" Williams, the player's character from the previous game and Delta Squad, who assault an oil rig in the Middle East to find Kalis Ghazi, who is believed to be trying to fill the void in the unidentifed terrorist orginization left by Abu Bahaa. The player clears rooms of enemies and fufills various objectives until he is attacked by Ghazi himself, who is promptly disarmed by the player. While they wait for extraction, Ghazi is coerced into revealing his superior's identity. The player then takes control of Sgt. Anderson, escorting Azimi, ambassador of an unidentified Middle Eastern country to the United States. The player is tasked with escorting the Humvee containing the rest of the squad and Azimi. The player moves from rooftop to rooftop, eliminating various enemies and the occasional tank, until the Humvee and the player are funneled into a courtyard, where they are ambushed by waves of enemies and tanks. The player then takes control of a mounted gun on the Humvee they just escorted as they travel to the American Embassy, battling waves of enemies, troop-carrying trucks, and a Mi-24 Hind helicopter. Next, the player sneaks through a snowy landscape littered with the remains of a Wrecked Airliner to reach a derelict power plant where Ghazi's boss,Nikitich is hiding. Mustang Squad finds him attepting to flee in a Soviet Tank and are forced to engage him, resulting in the tank being disabled and Nikitich revealing the location of his superior, Popovich. The squad leads an assault on the Cold War Compound where he is holed up, methodically searching each room in the bunker until Newman and Downs end up confronting him on his Soviet Submarine. However, Popovich deftly turns the tables and captures the two, shipping them off to Pablo's jungle compound. The player then resumes the storyline where they left off after the ambush in the first mission. They flee through the jungle, fighting off Pablo's men as they escape through the ruins. During a breif pause, they contact the rest of Mustang Squad and are directed to an extraction point, where they are picked up in a Huey. The player then takes control of Sgt. Anderson and are ordered to assist in the assault on Pablo's mansion. The player attempts to sneak in, but is discovered and are forced to revert to an all-out assault. The team breaks into Pablo's office, where they find the Translator, who claims he has no loyalty to Pablo and points the player in the direction Pablo ran off in. However, as the player enters the elevator they were led to, a massive explosion throws the player into the elevator's wall, and Sgt. Rollins is killed. The player is forced to chase Pablo on foot through the local shantytown, fighting off the local militia forces and another Mi-24 Hind, eventually leading to a fistfight with Pablo on his Huey, and ending with the player forcing a grenade into Pablo's mouth and pulling the pin. Campaign Missions Prologue *Mission 1: Great Escape Act 1 *Mission 2: Oil Slick *Mission 3: To The Embassy *Mission 4: To The Embassy 2 *Mission 5: Embassy Assault Act 2 *Mission 6: Track Supplier *Mission 7: Track Supplier 2 *Mission 8: To The Summit *Mission 9: To The Summit 2 Act 3 *Mission 10: Great Escape 2 *Mission 11: Palace Invasion *Mission 12: Shanty Town Characters Playable Characters *Lieutenant Warrens *Sergeant Anderson *Private Newman Non-Playable Allied Characters *Private Downs *Sergeant Lewis *Private O'Neil| *Private Barklon *Private Campbell *Specialist Newton *Sergeant Rodriguez *Corporal Gonzales *Private Robinson *Private Nelson *Sergeant McCarthy *Warrant Officer Starks *Sergeant Rollins *Private Thomas *Specialist Taylor *Private Singh *Captain Harris *Captain Turner *Private Chen *Private Sarin *Specialist Davis *Corporal Drake *Sergeant Davis *Warrant Officer Murphy *Corporal Smith *Private Miller *Private McLean *Private Thompson *Private Ramsey *Sergeant Ross *Sergeant Hawkins *Unnamed Soldier *Hostage Non-Playable Antagonists *Khalis Ghazi *Azimi *Nikitich *Dobrynya Popovich *Pablo *Translator *Russians *South American Enemies *Arab Enemies Multiplayer Modern Combat 2's Multiplayer expands considerably upon the original's, with 5 maps instead of 3, 10 player combat instead of 4, 12 weapons instead of 7, 2 extra modes and a new rank and unlock system. Modern Combat 2 also features a new class system, allowing players to create custom loadouts on the fly by selecting a Primary weapon, Secondary weapon and a Perk. Game Modes Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus features four modes of gameplay, Battle, Team Battle, Capture The Flag and Defuse The Bomb that the Host can select, along with the Time Limit, Score Limit, the amount of players, and wether or not to allow Aim Assist and Health Regeneration. Maps There are five default multiplayer maps in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus: *Jungle *Temple *Facility *Avalanche *Warehouse DLC There are also three multiplayer maps available for download via in-App Purchase for $1.99 US: *Battlefield *Bunker *Shanty Town Weapons *AK-47 *S1 Custom *M40A3 *M249 *MN106 *Benelli M4 *Dradonitch *RPG-7 *AK-47 Gold *Beretta M9 *MAC11 *Desert Eagle *MP5 *Golden Pistol *Fragmentation Grenade *Flashbang Grenade Skills A new addition to the series, Skills are the equivalent to Call of Duty's Perk system, allowing players to choose an ability to help give them an edge in combat. Modern Combat 2 Skills Reception Reception for Modern Combat 2 was extremely positive, with most reviewers citing the drastically improved graphics, tight controls, massive online presence, and interesting and varied campaign as high points. Videos 300px|left|Multiplayer Gameplay External Links Gameloft Page